1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transparent laminate, a capacitance type input device, and an image display device, and specifically, to a capacitance type input device capable of detecting a contact position of a finger as a change in capacitance, a transparent laminate capable of being used therein, and an image display device provided with the capacitance type input device as a constituent element.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in electronic devices such as cell phones, car navigations, personal computers, ticket-vending machines, and banking terminals, a tablet input device has been placed on a surface of a liquid crystal device or the like to touch a place where an instruction image is displayed with a finger or a touch pen with reference to the instruction image displayed in an image display region of the liquid crystal device and to thus input information corresponding to the instruction image.
Such an input device (touch panel) is either a resistive type or a capacitance type. However, since a resistive type input device has a two-sheet structure of a film and glass in which a short circuit is caused by pressing down the film, the resistive type input device has disadvantages in that an operation temperature range thereof is narrow and it has a low tolerance for a variation over time.
A capacitance type input device has an advantage in that a translucent conductive film may be simply formed on a single substrate. Such a capacitance type input device includes, for example, an input device of a type in which electrode patterns extend in directions crossing each other and a change in capacitance between the electrodes when contact is made by a finger or the like is detected so as to detect an input position (for example, see JP2010-86684A, JP2010-152809A, and JP2010-257492A).
Using the capacitance type input device has a problem in visibility such as a poor appearance due to a conspicuous transparent electrode pattern at a position slightly separated from the vicinity of a position where regular reflection occurs when being lighted by a light source. JP2010-86684A describes that an ITO pattern is formed on a substrate, and a layer made of a low refractive index dielectric material such as SiO2 and a layer of a high refractive index dielectric material such as Nb2O5 are alternately laminated only on an upper side of the ITO pattern to make the transparent electrode pattern stealth and to attain neutral color tone using an optical interference effect of the layers.
JP2010-152809A describes that before formation of an ITO pattern on a substrate, a low refractive index layer made of SiO2 or the like and a high refractive index layer made of Nb2O5 or the like are laminated only on a lower side of the ITO pattern, and then the ITO pattern is formed to prevent a shape of the transparent electrode pattern from appearing.
JP2010-257492A describes that before formation of an ITO pattern on a substrate, a low refractive index layer made of SiO2 or the like and a high refractive index layer made of Nb2O5 or the like are laminated only on a lower side of the ITO pattern, and then the ITO pattern is formed to make the transparent electrode pattern or a crossing portion between the patterns inconspicuous.